firststrikemodfandomcom-20200214-history
Defenders of Sovereignty
Introduction The Defenders of Sovereignty is a Star Wars gaming clan founded in January of 2001 to support X-Wing Alliance. Since that time, the clan has consistently remained at the forefront of the Star Wars gaming community, expanding to play virtually every Star Wars PC Game released with a rapidly growing member count currently sitting well over one-thousand. Some games have come and left DS's support, including Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, Star Wars: Galaxies and Armed Assault, Star Wars: Jedi Outcast/Academy and Americas Army. Divisions First Strike DS's First Strike division, the Sovereign Special Forces, was formed on December 5th, 2006 in anticipation of the release of the highly acclaimed full conversion, making them the first clan to support the First Strike modification. First Strike Developer and DS General Imperial was responsible for the creation of said division but unfortunately left DS as an official member, and the section is now ran by Omen and Gwynzer. The division is currently made up of about 20 of some of the best and widely known First Strike Players. At the time of writing, they have the top player and four members in the top 10, and also the top 3 squadleaders out of the whole mod. They also have a large amount of players on the First Strike Dev/Testing team, possibly the most influential clan in the mod. History The history of the Defender's of Sovereignty is truly staggering, but that is too be expected from a clan that has survived for over seven years. If you want a detailed account of the clan's history, please visist their website. Recruitment If you are interested in joining DS, you can register on their Site and make a post in their applications forum, however this will most likely be denied. DS has a very strict recruiting policy, but that doesn't mean you won't be able to get in. They look for players who are mature, fun to play with and most importantly have the ability to learn. Skill is not a factor as that can be improved with time. DS likes to get to know potential recruits before them being accepted and granted Defender status. If you are interested in joining, add "Gwynzer" on XFire to talk about the application process. Alternatively you can get in contact with them by other means. Other Information Not only is DS among the most recognised and skilled First Strike clans, but they also have the most popular First Strike server. This server also hosts First Strikes Official Weekly Community Game every Saturday at 9PM GMT (4PM EST). This is a fantastic oppertunity to see the clan in action, members of the clan will often start up squads free for others to join - however it is not unknown for them to kick people from their squads which do not follow orders to make up room for a more teamplaying player so make sure you stay close to your squad leader. The First Strike server IP is: 89.202.127.27:17567 DS also hosts First Strikes Semi-Official Voice server. The program used is Ventrilo and always open for anyone who plays the mod. A microphone is not necessary to use the program, and all DS members are required to use it with or without a microphone as its use as a communication device is extremely effective while ingame. The Ventrilo server IP is: 85.236.100.69 with the Port: 28384 Contact If you wish to get in contact with DS you can join them on their Ventrilo server (details above), ask for them on First Strikes official forums or add "Gwynzer" to your XFire. Category:Clans